


Perpetual

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: Hatake Kakashi was married to Konoha and itscitizens, after all.T rated | Canon/IC | RomanceA oneshot about Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, and a lunch break.





	Perpetual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/gifts).



“Oi, Rival! It’s almost lunchtime! You have to eat a proper meal even though you’re in the middle of a serious discussion with the Kazekage— _oh, how are you, Gaara-kun? I hope you’re doing well and always in the protection of youthful spirit—_ do you hear me clearly, Rival? I won’t allow you to continue this—”

 

 

 

The Sixth Hokage slammed the window,

 

It was true that the meeting only consisted of him and Sabaku no Gaara, but it didn’t mean their discussion was informal. Since the Fourth World War reached its peak and officially ended by the triumph of Allied Shinobi Force, all five countries suffered for great causalities; both in human resource and infrastructures. Fun fact: Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand endures the _worst_.

 

Both leaders shared their idea on how to connect their villages in a more—easy, modern way, as technology and science were rapidly developed lately. Forget the eagles and old-fashioned letters, they exchanged news using electronic mails, today. In short, both Kages agreed that traveled by dashing along the desert and forest was exhausting, ineffective, not to mention it affected success rate in a high-ranked mission.

 

Gaara was supposed to declare his smart argument concerning transportation mode and all he could think of was _chakra_ infused train, but the display of green, orange and black was just too distractive— “…he always do that?” The red-haired widened his eyes in amusement. Maito Gai was an expert not only in  _taijutsu_ but also entertainment.

 

“Since I was five, yes,” Kakashi huffed. He rolled down the blinds to block the heat (and Gai’s sudden coming into sight). Summer just knocked on Konoha’s door and really, he didn’t need extra sunlight to burn skin, “He has always been haunting me.”

 

A soft, warm smile appeared on Gaara’s pale face, “Must be nice to have someone who got your back,” he slightly shrugged, stared directly at Kakashi’s dark, mellow half-lidded eyes, “Someone you could  _really_  trust.”

 

“With our schedule as a Kage?” He nodded, his warm and friendly expression remained still, “I should admit that a loyal company keeps me sane.” Kakashi glanced at a wooden frame which stood in the right corner of his working station, side by side with a pile of documents Shizune asked him to evaluate. There was a picture of him and Gai, both in their  _genin_  days. Kakashi looked bored as he always is, and Gai raised a thumb in his signature ‘Nice Guy’ pose—to think that their bond has lasted for decades, “When I was about to accept the offer from the elders, they told me not to do things alone.”

 

“Your elders have my greatest respect, Kakashi, as they guided you in the best way they could,” Gaara let out a small sigh; Kakashi learned that most of the council members of Hidden Sand opposed the youngest of three as their village leader. The brunette experience dozens of assassination attempts and even his fiancé betrayed him in order to marry his secret lover.  _Talking about drama_. It was just natural if he envied him or even Konoha in general, for being more carefree and supportive toward each other, “In Suna, it was—more… Complicated, especially elders. Being ‘strong’ is not enough in my village.”

 

“True. We are the last barrier to protect our people, but sometimes, being a leader is more than just acting as their shield,” said Kakashi in a wise tone he didn’t realize he had, “We are  _theoretically_ married to our village.”

 

The Fifth laughed, “That was romantic, coming from you.” Gaara exclaimed.

 

“I always am, yet everybody always surprised,” the Hokage bantered, “You understand it better than I do, you’ve been Kazekage since you’re fifteen—well, living this kind of routine, sometimes I wonder how a proper marriage life would feel like.” Kakashi turned off his personal computer as a sign that their official conversation has reached its end.

 

“I only have the slightest idea,” again, Gaara’s smile was too wide Kakashi could categorize it as a grin, “My big sister always complaints regarding Shikamaru’s attitude, but she held no hesitation to use violence against Kankuro once he badmouthed him,” his shoulders fidgeted unconsciously, reminiscing how bad his sibling’s anger could be, “…also, I could tell that  _real_  marriage is nowhere close to the idea of your po—”

 

“Icha-Icha Paradise is  _not_  porn.” Kakashi corrected.

 

Gaara’s lips twitched, “Still, inappropriate and confusing,” he once read that masterpiece of Jiraiya back then when he was scheduled to meet his betrothed. He regretted every letter of it, “Speaking of which, Kakashi, don’t you think to start your own family? I mean, your  _clan_ , isn’t it supposed to be restored since you’re the last Hatake?” They knew each other for too long now that Gaara could casually ask him personally, sensitive questions, and Kakashi wouldn’t take it as a serious matter. Even though Gaara was  _dead_  serious.

 

“It’s not that I didn’t think about it, but how should I put this…” the silver-haired brushed his chin, “I don’t think—I can handle  _two_  marriages?” Kakashi said in a playful manner, obviously hiding his true feeling about the topic.

 

“Both need attention, I do agree,” Gaara could sense hint of a secrecy in Kakashi’s tone, so he decided not to ask any further and answered diplomatically, “—well, at least you have a person who cares so much about you,” his green eyes twinkled when mentioning his fellow leader’s friendship with the fitness enthusiast, Rock Lee’s one and only teacher, “If only he was born a female, I’d say that he holds a massive attraction toward you.”

 

“What makes you think he doesn’t?”

 

Gaara blinked in confusion; he was about to say something like, ‘but both of you are— _oh_ ,’ and he formed a smile as curvy as a crescent moon, “I apologize. I’m not in the position to judge,” he felt both uneasy and relieved. Talking so lightly about marriage to someone who didn’t consider it as a must, but also finding out that he wasn’t the only one who thought that way. Frankly speaking, “Still, you and Gai’s connection is pure.”

 

“The _purest_ , I should add.” he didn’t mean to be  _that_  proud, it just slipped his tongue.

 

Maito Gai was, and always be, his personal border of sanity. A bookmark of his long, complicated plot of life which could beat any published drama stories. It took him years to acknowledge that he  _enjoyed_  Gai’s company. A decade to accept that Gai and his (ridiculous) challenges were part of his daily life; he could’ve sunk too deep in desperation and loneliness if Gai didn’t follow him around. Simply asked him to compete in rock-papers-scissors or dragged him to sushi stall. All, to drive out his suicidal tendencies.

 

“Kakashi—?”

 

“Sorry, I was spaced out,” Kakashi gave Gaara a warm expression, “I think we need a proper break, Gaara. Explore and see what our village could offer—I’m sure I signed agreements for new tenants in town.”

 

Gaara squinted, “Are you sure you don’t want to order something and have our lunch here?” He glanced at their unfinished proposal. The  _daimyo_  wouldn’t want to fund his journey to Konoha for nothing.

 

Kakashi exhaled soundly; he knew how thoughtful Gaara was. He had a strong leadership since he was twelve and he got more determined since he was inaugurated as a Kazekage. Sometimes, people would completely forget his biological age regarding his business-like attitude, “Stop pushing yourself too hard, Gaara-kun,” the particle initiated a more relaxed atmosphere, “We reached an accord, Shizune would handle the rest, you know how  _bad_  I am in writing,” he sheepishly admitted, “Also, I’m not in the mood for being the third wheel,” His intonation was clearly teasing, “All I could say that  _he_  can’t do any more waiting to escort you.”

 

“What are you talking— _oh_.” His puzzlement was answered by a faint presence of familiar  _chakra_. It was Rock Lee’s.

 

“He’s been waiting for you downstairs since we started our discussion,” Kakashi added.

 

“It’s… not what you think, Kakashi.” Gaara slightly flushed, but his reddened cheek was obvious since he had a light, fair skin tone.

 

“No need to be so tense, Gaara-kun, lunch break is necessary to balance both your body and mind state,” he winked merrily. Now, it was his turn to bring the dead-serious-brunette into an awkwardness. (Did he sound like Gai just now?) “Please enjoy yours.”

 

Gaara glanced at him in suspicious look; Kakashi’s reply sounded relax, yet smelled fishy. He didn’t really comprehend the whole situation but eventually decided to follow his guts. Besides, he wanted to see the other  _taijutsu_ -master; it’s been a long, painful time since the last time he had a business in Konoha. The man he longed to see so much was also engaged in a three months A-ranked mission somewhere in Hidden Mist—so he nodded obediently, “Then, I’ll excuse myself. Don’t overdo it yourself, Hokage-sama.”

 

A polite bow he gave to Kakashi in order to pick on his annoyance toward conventionality. Gaara obviously did that on purpose, as he barely formed a smile.

 

Kakashi lifted the corner of his lips underneath his mask; he disapproved being called by his official title, yet everybody seemed to take pleasure in addressing him  _that_ with full intent, “Don’t make Lee wait.”

 

The drastic change in Gaara’s facial appearance before and after leaving his working room was—uncanny.

 

He waved goodbye to the closed door and stayed still for around a minute. Kakashi made himself sure that Gaara and Rock Lee had departed the Hokage’s Office before approaching the window. (Also, holding on a small-and-almost-impossible hope that Shizune wouldn’t rush him to sign any paperwork until the end of the day.)

 

As he rolled up the blinds and unlocked the window, a shade of forest-green met his eyes. A wheelchair stuck on the windowsill was no more a surprise. The ‘Scarecrow’ scratched the back of his head, “You can’t be more obvious, Gai.”

 

“You bet, Rival!” his loud baritone echoed as his big, blinding grin synchronized his trademark; thumb gesture, “I’m sure I’m invisible.”

 

Maito Gai’s reply made Kakashi rolled his eyes lazily. Dozens of black-ops were assigned to surround this facility and he knew that Gai was aware of it; he just chose to ignore the fact that he has been spotted even before his wheelchair touched the roof. It was Kakashi’s order to the ANBU who guarded his territory not to take any action and let Gai did whatever he wanted, as long as the man in green spandex didn’t cause a scene. Kakashi kept his mouth shut regarding his special request to Gai, though.

 

(Because it was _Gai_ and his stupid pride.)

 

Truth is,

 

He told Gaara to be more relaxed, but Kakashi was the one who felt pressured, agitated doing his job as a Kage. The sand-user might be younger compared to Hatake prodigy’s actual age. But practically, Gaara had been living his life as a guardian of Sunagakure for four, almost five years. Kakashi didn’t bluntly admit it, but there were days when he missed the life on the line, accomplishing S-ranked missions and lecturing brats like he used to. He felt like a bird in a cage, lately, and there were too many problems waited to be solved. But, in the middle of his hectic document-work, let’s just face it; Maito Gai was the only one who could keep himself together;  _even when he was ready to tear into pieces._

 

A gentle smile was hidden beneath his mask as the Sixth gave Gai access to his working space. The brute-strength combatant effortlessly entered the messy room, gracefully without any help. Kakashi’s attention was attracted to the box Gai held tightly as if it was a national treasure. He let out a weak hum, “I hope it’s safe.”

 

Gai was multi-talented, indeed.

 

But cooking is _not_ one of his fortes.

 

“Worry not, Rival! I assure you my cuisine is edible! I put my soul and my heart in my masterpiece and I hope you could enjoy every bite as much as I enjoy the cooking process!” Gai was extraordinarily noisy, but his sincerity undoubtedly could touch anybody’s heart. Even Kakashi who preferred silence didn’t hush a complaint.

 

He rested his shoulder on the wall. Arms crossed as he oversaw Gai’s movement,

 

The box was wrapped evenly in greenish  _furoshiki_  and was placed on his working table. At a glance, it looked innocent, harmless and somewhat cute, but Kakashi was a bit traumatized. The last time he ate Gai’s homemade cooking, Tsunade herself had to make him vomit  _all_  of it. Gai was his personal favorite passionate person; yet, he was extremely experimental and up to the adventure. He intended to search for raw ingredients in the middle of the rainforest. On his wheelchair. With his limited knowledge about fungi. Everybody could easily guess the rest of the story: Kakashi had refused to eat a mushroom for half a year.

 

“Even though you’ve tasted it and survived, it doesn’t guarantee I’ll live through this.” the younger one muttered, but he sat anyway. Kakashi glanced at Gai who gave him a signal to open his  _bento_  lunch so he did. Which—left Kakashi speechless.

 

He was silenced by appetizing aroma which filled his personal space. Maybe, just maybe, Gai wasn’t  _that_  untalented after all. The gentleman in flashy jumpsuit leaned in to help Kakashi; he easily walked— _or, jumped, technically_ —on single leg, roamed around Kakashi’s table to do quick cleaning, got rid of used papers with lots of Kakashi’s childish drawing on it, before preparing two pairs of chopstick and two mugs of hot, unsweetened green tea. Gai returned to his wheelchair and sat in front of his rival.

 

“Sometimes I’m afraid you’ll break your jaw.” Kakashi almost scolded him for being too excited.

 

Came from his childhood friend, Gai responded it with an even bigger grin, overwhelmed with enthusiasm, “This is my special  _bento_ ,” he brushed his nose proudly, “You have the honor to taste it first, Rival! Please tell me what you think about it and I’ll consider it as honest feedback to help me improve myself!”

 

“As if you’ll do this every day,” Kakashi snorted, “You’ll start your new career as  _taijutsu_  instructor starting tomorrow, Gai.” He hummed gratitude before separating chopsticks, ready to eat or,  _worst case_ , be poisoned.

 

“I clearly understand, Rival! But being an instructor won’t stop me from providing you a healthy and balanced diet regime! Say, you sit eight hours a day and sometimes in a prolonged period! It could increase the risk of death from cardiovascular disease or even cancer!” His pitch-black eyes were dramatically teary as he said, “I don’t want to spend this torturous life without you, so I have to make sure you only consume the best meal!”

 

Kakashi snorted a chuckle, “The academy will rebuke you if you spend too much time as  _my_  personal trainer.”

 

“Also your nutritionist.”

 

“Housekeeper.”

 

Gai cackled, “Oh, anything you want me to be, Rival, I mean it,” he pointed Kakashi’s face using chopstick in his grip, “What could you do without me, anyway,” that dazzling grin again before he started eating his portion, “I know you hate _tempura_ so I stacked your box with sautéed prime beef and steamed vegetables.”

 

“Yes, yes, thank you, Gai, let’s have this together, shall we?”

 

“After you, Rival!”

 

Kakashi knew that it was beyond impossible asking Gai to tone down his flare up, high-spirited behavior so the best he could do was to…  _adapt_. Time trained and polished him into a forgiving individual who was able to tolerate his blusterous voice.

 

The Sixth lowered his mask, casually put a chunk of juicy, oyster-flavored beef in his mouth, chewed it together with steamy rice, and was surprised to find Gai’s cuisine was, at least, _edible_. It was not terrible, to begin with, less rich in taste compared with any decent restaurant; but Kakashi never enjoyed lunch as much as he did that noon. They chatted lightly and laughed together while finishing the meal; he didn’t know for what inexact, but Kakashi was  _relieved,_ _reassured to have a Gai as his service._

 

“Hei, Gai.”

 

“Yes, Rival?”

 

Kakashi paused. What good deeds did he do in his past life that he _deserved_ to be loved this genuinely, this deeply; and without his ratio could follow, he extended his hand to place his palm on Gai’s right cheek, “—nothing,” his smile was tender, and Gai almost choked on a piece of cooked paprika, “It’s not that I need you to marry me after all.”

 

“W-what?” Gai couldn’t trust his ears, “Were you just proposing?”

 

“And? To what end?” the Hokage asked, “It’s nothing, really, I was just…” Gaara’s words were echoing in his head, “Do you think it’s necessary to restore our clans?” his voice was calm, but Gai could detect a slight tremble in Kakashi’s words, “Sorry, I don’t mean—”

 

“Rival,” for once, his bowl-cut didn’t look so ridiculous. Gai put his chopstick aside and grabbed Kakashi’s hand on his face, “Having an offspring from my own flesh and blood is not the point, but to _pass_ down the spirit of youth to next generation, that’s what really matters,” a gentle curve appeared on his face, “I have Lee, and he will keep on living while bestowing my father’s way of _shinobi_. As long as he keeps the flame of youth in his chest, it’ll be more than enough for me, as his mentor. I don’t need another ‘Maito’ to do that.”

 

Gai’s earnestness muted Kakashi. As expected from a person who could maintain his positivity for twenty-four hours a day. Kakashi sighed, “You are, _really_ ,” he let Gai rested his head on his palm, “I guess I’m also going to be the last Hatake around.”

 

The remark forced Gai’s brain to work harder; and when he found the clue, his lips formed a complicated shape. A mixture of a grin of happiness and grief of emptiness.

 

“You’re saying such things just because you don’t want to lose against me,” Gai mumbled.

 

Kakashi shrugged, “I can’t let your clan extinct just because you’re being selfish,” he felt Gai’s grip on his hand tightened, as if he was hurt to hear him speak, so Kakashi entwined their fingers together, caressed Gai’s calloused hands softly, “—but if it happens, it will happen to _my_ clan as well,” the silver-haired grinned, “That way, we’ll be finally even.”

 

For a moment, the only sound surrounded them was their breath.

 

Gai broke the silence with a chuckle, “I still want to marry you if I had a chance.”

 

“Living together with me is not enough?” Kakashi replied jokingly. On a serious note, he thought that _any_ marriage would be dull and colorless compared to have Gai around.

 

“Rival, _Kakashi_ , trust me, there is no ‘enough’ about you, especially for me. I really have to thank you to make this world worth living,” he leaned for a soft, slow kiss on Kakashi’s exposed fingers before placing it back beside his _bento_ -masterpiece, “Now, let’s quickly finish our lunch, I believe Shizune-san will knock on your door in fifteen minutes.”

 

Kakashi didn’t say a word, but he agreed.

 

He emptied his lunch box and abruptly swallowed a big gulp of warm green tea before briefly covering his face. Gai could be an ass sometimes and stealing kisses was forbidden until the sunset. Kakashi helped his eternal rival clearing up his working desk and opened the window for Gai’s ‘escape’—he’s just eccentric that way. The Hokage used the last two minutes of his lunch break to witness Gai’s freestyle move as he got down from the roof. Kakashi giggled; he _did_ need Gai as his companion. And how he wished some things would never change. Including the warm meal, Gai made him for every lunch break.

 

Hatake Kakashi was married to Konoha and its _citizens_ , after all.

**Author's Note:**

> per·pet·u·al | \ pər-ˈpe-chə-wəl , -chəl; -ˈpech-wəl\  
> continuing forever : EVERLASTING
> 
> Thank you, Gaara Hiden and Kakashi Hiden, those lightnovel inspired me to write this.  
> (eventho IDK what's this about; I just release my headcanon.)


End file.
